Best Finale Ever
by stories.without.happy.endings
Summary: Total Drama World Tour is over and Noah has walked away with one million dollars. Now he can enjoy the Total Drama After-Party, right? Wrong, because a certain surfer girl he cuddled up to in "Anything Yukon Do" needs him more than ever. Oneshot. R


**People of FanFiction Land! I am TheAuthor123, and I come in peace with my newest fanfic! It's a lovely tale about the end of TDWT and about a new fanon couple that I made after watching "Anything Yukon Do, I can Do Better." No flames, please. Constructive criticism is encouraged!**

**Pairings: Noah/Bridgette (Broah? Nidgette?)**

**Warning: Possible spoilers if you haven't seen "Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better."**

**Disclaimer: As much as it kills me, I don't own Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour OR any of the characters. The owners, however, do :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chris MacLean was always one to play up on the drama. Ever since the tie in Total Drama Action, it had always been his intentions to end Total Drama World Tour in the same fashion: with the contestant's votes. That's why he sat on the host's couch in the TDWT: Aftermath Studio with a big grin on his face. He and the producers had pulled a few strings to make sure that the final two had tied.

On each side of Chris's host couch were two rows of seats, filled with all of the voted off contestants and the contestants that didn't make TDWT. Before Chris, a live studio audience (his favorite kind of audience) and a single camera that was broadcasting live to millions of worldwide viewers. It was the time for drama.

In the middle of this drama-filled studio was an oversized winner's chair, the same chair that fit both Duncan and Beth after the TDA tie. But now there were two new finalists in this chair: Noah and Lindsay. Both had fought valiantly during Total Drama World Tour, fighting off Chris, Chef, many numerous challenges and dangerous animals, Owen's farts, Alejandro's charm, and fifteen other competitors. The tie had dampened their spirits, but the votes were in.

Chris smiled an evil smile at the nervous Lindsay and Noah. The both thought they had this in the bag, they both had seven votes. But now was the moment of truth: the TRUE season finale. Chris reached his hand into the jar and pulled out one final slip of paper. "And our season three, Total Drama Million Dollar Tourist is…" Chris paused to play up the drama, the audience leaned in close in suspense, and Noah and Lindsay had practically flown out of their seats

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…NOAH!" Chris yelled throwing the vote somewhere not important. Noah burst out of his seat and yelled with joy. For once the cynical bookworm looked happy and he had a huge grin on his face. Confetti streamed everywhere as the twenty-three other contestants shout with joy for his victory. The studio audience burst into a cheer.

"Oh Tyler I'm so glad that you won!" Lindsay cried hugging Noah.

"Uh…Lindsay, I'm Noah," he pointed out. "Tyler's over there," Noah said pointing to Tyler, who innocently waved and Lindsay. She ran to him as the two shared a hug.

By now, a group of Noah's friends had sprung up off the couch and hoisted Noah on their shoulders. "This is the greatest night of my life!" he exclaimed.

"Congratulations, Noah! You have one a million bucks!" Chris said, tossing the bookworm a case full of money. Noah opened the case and grinned. "Hey Owen," he said looking down at the chubby teen who was hoisting him upon the shoulders of many.

"Yeah?" Owen obliviously asked. Suddenly a clip of money fell into the fat teen's hands.

"One-hundred thousand dollars, Owen. That's just enough to throw…I don't know…A CRAZY AWESOME PARTY?" Noah yelled.

All of his competitors cheered. "Good going, string-bean," Leshawna complimented as Noah was let off of his friends shoulders. Now all the competitors were surrounding Noah on the stage. The crowd was still cheering. "While we're in New York, why not throw an awesome party?" Noah asked, referring to the Aftermath's studio location.

"Good call!" Owen yelled, throwing his hands in the air. "Everyone! Meet me at the Empire State Building in an hour! I'm renting the place out for an awesome party!" Owen exclaimed! Everyone cheered and all seemed to finally be at peace amongst the Total Drama contestants…

…well, almost…

* * *

Thirty minutes had passed and the studio was empty of all people, except Noah who stood there looking into the blank audience. Confetti was everywhere as the bookworm walked around, thinking about what just happened. "Wow…" Noah said to himself. "Me of all the contestants…they chose me to win a million dollars…" He sighed a happy sigh as he stared into the empty crowd.

Suddenly he heard a car horn go off. Owen ran inside and he looked ready to party. "C'mon, Noah! The limo's full and we're heading to the party!"

Noah chuckled at his friend. "Okay, chubby-buddy. I'm coming."

Noah started to walk towards Owen at the studio exit when he heard a slight sobbing. He looked around but saw nothing. He curiously turned back towards Owen, but the sobbing was louder and it was bothering him. "Actually, Owen, tell them to leave without me. I have to…do something first…but I'll get a cab! Don't worry I won't be late…"

Owen flashed a smile and said, "Okay, fellow winner! See you then!" With that, he happily left for the limo outside.

Noah, on the other hand, was determined to find out where the sobbing came from. He turned towards the studio and noticed a hand sticking out from behind the host couch on center stage of the studio. He proceeded to walk behind the couch and found none other than the lovable surfer chick, Bridgette, sitting there sobbing, her face buried in her hands. "Bridgette?" Noah asked, now down on one kneed so he was level with the sobbing girl. "Why aren't you in the limo on your way to the party? And why are you crying? This is happy night!" Noah said. Clearly, his victory had changed his pessimistic attitude around as he was showing a kinder Noah we have never seen before.

Bridgette looked up and scowled. "Go away Noah! Just make some snide remark and enjoy your freaking million dollars while I sit here IN MY NOTHINGNESS!" Bridgette yelled as she broke down once again.

Noah rolled his eyes and his cynical side was back. "Touchy. I was trying to be nice to you. I didn't want anyone to be sad on this grand night, but if you want to sit here and cry, go ahead. I'm going to the party." As Noah turned around, Bridgette grabbed his hand.

"Don't go…" she sobbed. "Noah, I'm sorry for snapping; you just seem to get my situation."

Noah turned towards Bridgette and frowned. He sat down beside her and looked her in the eye. "Bridgette what's wrong?" he asked, starting to show his caring side.

Bridgette sighed. "It's Geoff. And Alejandro. And this stupid freaking season!" she yelled. _Oh dear…_Noah thought.

"You see," Bridgette began, "after the challenge in the Yukon, Geoff wouldn't talk to me at all. So I never made an attempt to try to talk to him. I knew I had fallen for Alejandro, and I knew he wouldn't take me back. But tonight I asked him to take me back, before the show. I don't know how I went the entire time without crying…"

"What happened?" Noah inquired, wanting to comfort the surfer girl.

"He snapped at me! He told me that me kissing Alejandro and me falling for him was too much! I mean, for goodness's sake, I said I KIND OF have a boyfriend! KIND OF! And he didn't think that I would be loyal to him anymore. I sure didn't help my case any, but I begged him for one more chance. He yelled at me and ranted about how stupid it would be to give me a second chance! Then he told me there were too many problems with our relationship in our past, and he dumped me! But…that's not it…"

"What else can there be?" Noah asked.

"I asked Alejandro to give me a chance…" she said, starting to sob back into her hands.

"Bridgette! What were you thinking? Alejandro is just like Justin, except he is pure evil! How could you even muster the guts to ask Alejandro out?" Noah snapped. If there was one person Noah absolutely hated, it was Alejandro. He was just like Justin. And Justin was Noah's anti-me.

"I don't…I don't know! He brushed me aside like I was nothing!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Of course he brushed you off!" Noah said, raising his voice. "He was only using you as a pawn in his road to the final three! And sadly, you were the first pawn he eliminated. I just can't believe you would go for him, especially after you called him EVIL!" Noah was ticked.

"I can't believe you!" Bridgette said, angrily. "Of all people, I didn't think the person who was so eager to cuddle with me in the Yukon would snap at me and MAKE MY LIFE SUCKIER!" Bridgette yelled, begin to sob again. "It wasn't bad enough that Geoff and Alejandro rejected me, and it wasn't bad enough that I would seriously go for evil Alejandro, but then _you_, Mr. Cynical, come along and are ashamed of me! Oh, just go to your stupid victory party!" Bridgette finished, pushing Noah away.

Noah frowned and looked down. He then slowly put his arm around Bridgette. "Bridgette, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just care about you so much, that I wouldn't want anyone, especially that filthy Latin scumbag, to hurt you. _That's_ why I snapped at you. I don't want anyone to hurt you. Because, quite frankly, I love you, Bridgette. That's why I glomped you for warmth in the Yukon. That's why I stayed behind from the party. I _knew_ they were your sobs. Most of all, that's why I am here comforting you now and telling all of you this. I don't ever want to lose you to some party freak or pretty boy ever again. I want you to give me a chance."

Bridgette looked up into Noah's eyes and she quit sobbing. There was something about his eyes…the way he looked at her…that reassured Bridgette of one simple, little thing. That Noah _was_ telling the truth. "Oh, Noah." She wrapped her arms around the book worm and buried her face into his shoulder. Noah returned the hug and patted Bridgette on the back. "Thank you, Noah," Bridgette said, her face reemerging from the bookworm's shoulder.

Noah smiled, finally content for once in his cynical life of books, video games, and high school politics. "Don't mention it." The two hugged again and then they stood up. Noah had one arm around Bridgette's waist.

"So," he said smiling, "I'm out one hundred thousand dollars to my chubby best friend, who is throwing an awesome party in my honor at this very minute. After we both go and _enjoy_ the first benefit of my million, what do you suppose we could spend the rest of the money on?"

Bridgette smiled back at the bookworm as the both started walking out of the studio. "Well, I was booted out early from World Tour, so how about we go and travel the world together. You can show me your journey to a million dollars, and this time there _won't_ be any musical numbers."

Noah chuckled as the two exited the studio and walked into the bright and bustling New York City streets. "Well this is where we went after you left. I could show you around, or we could go to Owen's party instead. What do you say?"

Bridgette smiled and turned towards Noah. She pecked him on the cheek, and the bookworm flared up at the unexpected – but greatly appreciated – gift. "The party's already begun, and I want to share a slow dance with you."

"Alrighty then," Noah smiled. He held out his hand to the bustling, high-traffic street before him and signaled for a ride.

"TAXI!"

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Read and reply!**


End file.
